Brittany is Mine
by AlmostxQueen
Summary: takes place after Rumors. Artie and Santana fight over Brittany. rated M for coarse language and almost violence.


**I own nothing**

* * *

><p>Artie rolled down the hallway. He felt bad about what he said to Brittany but it was true. It needed saying. Santana only cared about getting some and since the newly circulating rumors about Santana being a lesbian, he had to confront Brittany about it. He hadn't meant to get mad and lose his temper. But it was too late now.<p>

Meanwhile, Santana was in rampage mode. She was on a mission. Nobody, nobody messed with Brittany and got away with it! Besides, Artie was the dumb one. How thick does your skull have to be for it not to seep through that the absolutely worst thing you could ever call Brittany was stupid. She's been through that before and she hates being called it! Santana marched over to Arties locker and abruptly slammed his locker door closed.

"Listen up, Wheels. Brittany told me what you said!" said Santana narrowing her eyes. Artie was stunned. But he was also angry. It was easier for him to blame Santana for he and Brittany's break-up than take responsibility for it.

"Look Santana-" Arties started. But Santana cut him off.

" Rip on me or whatever. Fine. People do it all the time. Of course most don't make it out uninjured and whenever they see me they kiss my ass," said Santana heatedly, trying to control her temper, "But mess with Brittany and you better pray for a miracle. How dare you call her stupid? The stupid one was you!" Artie was shocked. He had expected anger from Santana but nothing like this. He had honestly never seen her this angry and he didn't know what to say. When he did talk, his voice came out slightly squeaky, the way his voice had been when it was still changing.

"Well I um…you…you have no right to be mad at me! It's your fault! You're the reason Brittany was cheating! Besides, I know about all the rude nicknames, I mean Mc Cripplepants? Really?" said Artie, his voice slowly gaining force.

"News flash nerd! They weren't a secret! And you got what was coming! You're are so mean to her! You lied to her about that nasty dirty comb and made her feel all bad when she lost it! You never appreciated Brittany and we all know the only reason you even dated her was to make Asian-girl jealous!" said Santana. The second she said this, she knew she hit a nerve, Artie looked like she had punched him which made Santana satisfied in some perverse way.

"Tina is not a loser and she has nothing to do with this! I'm… I mean I don't like her anymore." stammered Artie. But neither Santana or him truly believed his words.

" Oh whatever! You know what! You've fucked with her heart enough! I'm not gonna let you treat her like this! You hurt her Artie! And Brittany's my best friend! I'm not just gonna accept it! That's not how we do things in Lima Heights Adjacent!" said Santana triumphantly, once again tossing out her neighborhood and where she came from. This always annoyed Artie. So what if she was from a tough part of town! It's not like she had a hard-knock life.

"Oh would you shut up! Just because you're from Lima Heights doesn't mean you're so big and tough!" said Artie.

"Wanna bet roly poly?" said Santana darkly, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, just stay away from Brittany! I was there for her when you never were! You don't even like her! You just need a fuck-buddy because Puck's got a taste for Zizes now! You don't give a damn about her!" He shouted. A soon as he said that he winced and closed his eyes, knowing he was about to get it. He heard a bang. For a second he thought she had killed him. But he felt no pain. He peeked open one eye to see her making a huge dent in his locker.

"You dumb mother fucking son of a bitch!" she yelled, punctuating her words with punches, "You know how fucking lucky you are you're handicapped? I swear if you ever walk again, that'll be the last time you ever fucking breathe one more damn breath you-" Someone put their hand over her mouth and waste as she was screaming and kicking. It was Puck.

"San. San. Santana!"Puck said trying to reason with her, "You can't afford to get suspended again!" He slowly tugged on her arm..

"Mente su propio negocio maldita puta madre porque no sabe una mierda de mí! lo consiguió?" she yelled at Artie in spanish, until Puck dragged her away, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"Whoa, Santana you seriously need to chill!" said Puck.

"Don't telll me to chill! Did you hear what he said about me? About not caring about Brittany? Who the hell does her think he is to waltz in here and tell me who i do and don't like?" She said heatedly.

"Shh Santana. I heard, okay? He had no right to say that but please just calm down. Please,"he murmured in her ear, "For me?" He wrapped his arms around her waste and sat her in his lap. He hushed her like you would a baby and she let him. She was so upset, she could feeel angry tears coming into her eyes. She buried her face in his rocked her back and forth.

"Won't Zizes get mad?" Santana whimpered softly into his chest.

"She'll get over it," he said, "You know I love you San. Artie and Brittany are over. Romance her. Get your girl before it's too late."


End file.
